TW@
TW@ (pronounced twat) is an internet café that appears in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, and is interactive in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes. The "TW", in "TW@", stands for "Totally Wireless", as can be seen outside some TW@ Internet Cafés. This phrase is a take on "Totally where it's at." "TW@" ''is a reference to ''twat, which is a British slang term for "vagina", often also used in offensive manner to imply someone is an "idiot". Descriptions In GTA III, the TW@ café (in Torrington/Newport) is accessible, but not interactive. Two monitors inside the café show screenshots from Grand Theft Auto 1 and Grand Theft Auto 2. A stunt jump can be completed inside the café through the staircase. In GTA Liberty City Stories, due to the earlier setting than GTA III, the TW@ café is only just being constructed. Its posters state - "Come and see the grand opening of TW@", yet another obscene reference to the British meaning of the word twat. In the GTA IV Era, the TW@ Internet Cafés can be used to browse the in-game websites. They are accessible from the start of the game. The internet is introduced to the player in the mission Logging On where the player has to set up an Eyefind e-mail account. It costs $1 to use the computer. The stores can be robbed by simply opening the cash register and taking from $9 to $199, but doing so will usually result in a one star wanted level. But this can be avoided, if the player crouches behind the counter of the Snack Shop, out of sight and then opens the cash register, no one will notice and will act as if nothing has happened. In GTA Chinatown Wars, a TW@ PDA theme is available to use. TW@ Internet Cafe's are also present in North Holland, East Hook and a new one is located in Easton, but all of them are inacessible. Locations Grand Theft Auto III South-east from the City Hall in South Belleville Park, Staunton Island. 'Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories' South Belleville Park, Staunton Island (the same place as in GTA III). The store is under construction. 'Grand Theft Auto IV' There is an internet café on each of the three main islands - Berchem, Alderney - North Holland, Algonquin - Outlook, Broker Easter eggs * At all TW@ internet cafes in GTA IV, the photocopier behind the cashier's desk is a Kakagawa Power Ultra 3000 Pro. The screen of the photocopier also has an easter egg as the screen reads: ERROR Unleash ninja guru lol. Trivia * In Saints Row, there is a broadcasting company called "TW@", also spelt with the "@" symbol. * Because the TW@ in GTA III has no actual entrance, the player has to smash one of its windows in order to get in. The computers are not interactive anyway, although the store does contain a Hidden Package. * TW@ in the GTA III rendition is filled with random pedestrians that will walk around aimlessly, bumping into the windows trying to get out. * In Episodes From Liberty City, the computers have new wallpapers: in The Ballad of Gay Tony, a dark background with a silhouette of the Liberty City skyline and the phrase "I ♥ LC," which is a reference to the first mission in the game. In The Lost and the Damned, the Lost MC safehouse computer has a wallpaper resembling one of the default Windows backgrounds. * TW@ internet cafes do not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories or Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, reflecting the fact that Internet cafes did not exist in the 1980s/early 1990s time frames of those games. * All cafes have a cash register that can be opened for $10-$200. * TW@ computers and all of the other computers in the game, have the same cursor used in Microsoft Windows, from Windows 3.1 to Windows XP, which may indicate that the operating system used in the game is a Windows operating system. There is more proof of this, as the Lost MC clubhouse has a computer with a wallpaper resembling a default windows background. * Originally, Tw@ was able to sell food and had a larger selection of staff, as seen in this video. * In GTA III there are 2 computers that have different images on them. One is a still of GTA I and the other is a still of GTA II. The computers' difference is only visual. * In GTA III, the TW@ has no doors and is only accessible by shooting any of the windows. Additional images Image:TW@-GTA3-logo.png|The old logo as depicted in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories (as of 2001 and 1998). Image:Tw@_Internet_Cafe_(2008).png|TW@ logo in GTA IV (as of 2008). TW@-GTA3-Stauntonexterior.jpg|In Grand Theft Auto III TW@-GTA4-Algonquinexterior.jpg|In Grand Theft Auto IV TW@-GTA4-Brokerinterior.jpg|GTA IV Interior 2012-08-15_00003.jpg|In EFLC, The computer screens are actually props on the monitor. Gta2tw@.png|GTA II still on a computer in GTA III's rendition of Tw@. See Also *Internet in GTA IV *Websites in GTA IV de:Tw@ internet.c@fe es:Tw@ fr:TW@ nl:Tw@ Quotes *welcome don't spill shit on the computers - Episodes from Liberty City Category:Media Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:All Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Internet Cafés